


maiden heaven

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cosplay, F/M, Fluff, cuz maids, since it has 707's real name, spoilers i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when boredom finds skeletons (?) in the closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maiden heaven

**Author's Note:**

> maids are fun. LOL.

“For someone who makes a living off of hacking into computers all day, you sure do have a lot of clothes.”

“Hey!” Saeyoung’s protests are muffled a little from being in the other room. “I take offense to that; I hack phones and other electronic devices that connect to the internet too!”

“Hmm~” You continue to rummage around in his closet. Originally, the plan had been for the both of you to hang out at his house and do something, but Saeyoung ended up getting caught up in some sort of hacking match with Hackers Chasing Hackers so you had to wait until he was done. But you don’t mind waiting, Saeyoung’s house is filled with an assortment of interesting things as long as you remember to keep an eye out for traps.

The clothes in Saeyoung’s closet vary from casual to formal. You can’t help but wonder if some of his clothes are from his time in the agency. He had mentioned that not all his missions were strictly hacking jobs although the majority had been. Some of the clothes are things you’d like to see him wear. You wonder if he’ll put them on for you if you ask.

“What’s this?” you reach out and pull the outfit in question from the rack to get a better look. It’s a black and white maid outfit. It looks familiar but you can’t place it so you stare and stare and stare until it finally clicks. Quickly, you reach for your phone and check the picture gallery. After scrolling a bit, you find it: a picture of Saeyoung wearing the maid outfit in question. At the time, he’d insisted, albeit weakly, that the girl in the picture was ‘Mary Vanderwood’ when it was clearly him.

Now that you think about it, you’ve seen a plethora of pictures of Saeyoung in similar clothing. There was the picture of him pretending to be Rika. The picture of him as a nun. The picture of him as a doctor. Still holding the hanger with the maid outfit, you search the area on the rack where you’d found it. As you expected, all the outfits you had seen before were there, plus others that you hadn’t seen before like a pink frilly dress you’d expect to see on a magical girl, various kinds of uniforms, different animal themed onesies. As the list gets longer you can’t help but wonder if Saeyoung enjoys cosplay or likes to dress up as things for shits and giggles.

It might be a little bit of both, though you end up leaning more toward the latter option.

Your attention turns back to the maid outfit in your hand and an idea pops in your head. It looks like it’d be a little big, but you know you can definitely fit into it- you would just need to tie the sash around the waist a little tighter…

You peek your head outside the closet to see if Saeyoung is paying you any attention. He appears to be focused on his computer screen, but the devious grin tells you that he’s enjoying whatever havoc he’s wreaking upon Hackers Chasing Hackers. It’s enough to tell you that he won’t notice what you’re planning to do. As quietly as you can manage, you slip out of your clothes and put on the maid outfit. As you expected, it’s a bit roomy, but it doesn’t look big enough to look awkward on your frame. Once your outfit is set, you step outside of the closet tip-toe your way to a couple meters behind Saeyoung’s chair.

Inhale.

Exhale.

“Master, is there anything I can get you?”

The sound of the clicking keyboard immediately ceases, and Saeyoung whirls around in his computer chair, looking like he’s ready to play along with your joke. However, when your eyes meet, no words come out his mouth and his expression changes. He’s either in awe, confused or both, but either way he stares at you in silence. After a moment you begin to shift uncomfortably, do you look weird? Is the maid outfit too big?

Then, suddenly, he swipes his phone from the desk and holds it up as if he’s- click. You blink a couple times as you hear what sounds like the shutter from a phone camera. He’s not just taking one picture- he’s taking multiple.

“H-hey! Wait a second!” you exclaim loudly.

Saeyoung lowers his phone, trying to hide his grin. “Something took control of my hand and made me take pictures of the cute maid that appeared before me.”

Your face flushes and Saeyoung raises his phone again to take another picture. “Ahh! I can’t stop it! The maid! She’s too cute!”

Embarrassment overtakes you and you rush forward to try and grab Saeyoung’s phone away from him. He raises his phone high above his head and out of your reach, but your momentum causes you to fall right into his lap. You try to pull away, but you’re already too late- his arm’s snaked it’s way around your waist.

“How bold~” he leans in so close you can feel his breath on your face. “Don’t you think naughty maids like you should be punished?”

You gulp.

But before you can even say anything to him, there’s a loud knocking on the bedroom door.

“Can you guys be quieter? I heard yelling… ” Saeran’s voice drifts through the door. You attempt to use the distraction as an opportunity to free yourself from Saeyoung’s grasp only to find that it’s actually tightened around you. It’s a little too tight.

“Um…”

“Sorry!” Saeyoung loosens his grip on you. “I… was afraid Saeran would open the door and see you.”

“Oh…” you look down at yourself. “Does it really look that weird?”

The only answer you get is a blank stare. Then Saeyoung wildly shakes his head. “No! Of course not! You… you just look too cute and… I can’t let anyone else see you like that… not even Saeran.”

The blood rushes to your face and you avert your gaze from Saeyoung who’s regarding you with a serious look. The sound of his footsteps reach your ears and when you finally look back to Saeyoung, he’s reaching out to envelop you in a hug.

Or so you thought.

One of his hands loosens the sash on the dress.

“So please,” he mutters in your ear, his voice a little husky. “Don’t wear this kind of thing in front of anyone else.”


End file.
